


Hers for the Taking

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: She was now free.





	Hers for the Taking

The activation of all of the Potentials changed things. There were still monsters to fight, but it didn’t have to be Buffy’s fight anymore. She’d been gifted with a freedom that she hadn’t felt in years. The possibilities of what she could do tomorrow, or next week, or even a year from now, were so great and varied, they made for a heady combination. With one thought, she wanted to go back to college, in the next, she wanted to travel where no one knew her, and, in another, she could just disappear. The world was hers for the taking.


End file.
